Juliet
by Sabanoodles
Summary: "I'll always be your Juliet." The guild's been talking about a certain Juliet for a certain Romeo. Wendy's been down in the dumps. Drabble. RoWen. NaLu if you squint.


Juliet

They were talking about her again.

It's not like she was jealous; they were talking about a dead person.

But with the way they talked about her, _her _wasn't really a person.

Wendy could remember back when Lucy-san, Cana-san, Mira-san and some others would tease her about Romeo and her looking good together just because they were around the same age.

Wendy only blushed and strongly disagreed saying it's impossible. Besides, they were too young. That's what she said back then. But now...

For the past few years, Romeo and Wendy started going on jobs together. Wendy always thought she was a bother when she tagged along with Team Natsu. So when Romeo started going on missions by himself, he asked if Wendy wanted to come along. Since then, it has been a default for Romeo and Wendy to be partners. (Well, usually along with Charle.)

Wendy hasn't been any less clumsy than she has been three years ago (Not including her time on Tenrou Island, she was stuck in time.). So, as a result, Romeo was always there to save her, however cliché that sounds.

Wendy regretted not saying anything when they teased her about Romeo. Now they said that Romeo needed to find a Juliet; he was growing up.

Romeo had angrily retorted that he didn't care and wanted to focus on his magic, spending any of Natsu-nii's time training, who usually was occupied with Lucy.

Right now, Wendy walked silently on the rocky pavement to their client's house. Romeo walked a few meters ahead of her, his hands interlocked behind his head. (Charle didn't tag along this time, for some unknown reason.)

_This is awkward_, Wendy thought.

"R-Romeo!" Wendy started. Romeo slightly cocked his head toward her direction, expression questioning.

"Yeah?"

Wendy didn't know what to say. She didn't even know what came over her to call his name.

"Did you find her yet?" she finally said, suddenly finding the ground quite interesting.

Romeo fully turned around, face covered with confusion. "Found who?"

Wendy continued to look down, wondering if the boy was this dense. "You know...Juliet," she mumbled the name.

Despite the low volume, Romeo seemed to hear her because he immediately flushed. Wendy looked at him.

"W-why would you think that?"

Shyly, she looked to one side. "B-because everyone at the guild was talking about it... And you've been kind of different lately..." she finished, looking up at the sixteen year old. She could remember when he was shorter than her, as well as seven years younger. He sure made a use of his time in the last ten years.

Romeo scratched his head as he titled his head in the other direction. "Oh... that." He looked at the Sky Dragon Slayer and laughed lightly. "If you say it like that, then I guess yes." He turned to look at the cloudless blue sky, grinning.

Wendy looked a little surprised, though she somewhat knew it was coming. She gave a quiet, "oh..."

Romeo turned back a the mage, a little taken aback. "Wendy?"

"Who is it?" she asked almost inaudibly, her face slightly darkened.

Romeo frowned. Why was she sad? Is she mad? Upset? Or...jealous?

Suddenly, Romeo grinned from ear to ear, then guffawed loudly. Wendy snapped her head up, wondering what's making the fire mage laugh so hard.

"W-what?" she asked, embarrassed.

"It's just that," he said between laughs before turning to her smiling. "It's you, Wendy."

Wendy opened her mouth once, then closed it, then opened it again. When she finally found words to say, she intelligently replied, "Oh."

Romeo was looking the other way, blushing while scratching his head. "Yeah."

They kept waking in silence again, the trip to the designated location not any less awkward than it had been before. If anything, it probably was even more so.

Suddenly, Wendy rushed forward and grasped Romeo's hand. He turned around in surprise, the obvious blush dominating his face.

"I'll always be your Juliet." She grinned, the faintest of blush dusting on her cheeks.

Romeo smiled back.

"Yeah."

_**Fin.**_

...

Romeo and Wendy might be OOC, but I honestly have no idea what they would do if they interacted because the only time I remember is when Lucy almost disappeared (anime only.):

"Tadaima," Wendy says as she enters the guild, holding a few of Lucy's belongings.

"Where did you go?" asks Romeo, turning to her.

"To get these," she replies, holding up the items.

And this was a filler episode.

Besides this, the only thing I see Romeo do is ufse Fire magic and call Natsu "Natsu-nii" :P so yeah.

If you're wondering why Wendy didn't have any honorifics for Romeo (like -san or maybe -kun), it's because after being partners, I feel they should be close enough to not have honorifics.

I just got this idea on my trip at Italy in a restaurant. Yeah, this plot has nothing to do with Italy.

Anyways, thanks for reading!

Sabanoodles~

Oh, btw, please tell me if I had any errors, any at all. I want to correct them. Thanks again!

Finished on 8.4.12

Edit: Wow, I finally posted this. Finished a month ago, posted now. I was going to have it beta-read by my friend Soapy Sophie, but she's just lazy and never did. So sorry for any errors and please tell me if I had any. I'd like to go back and change it.

**disclaimer** if I owned Fairy Tail, the movie would be available in America right. freaking. now.


End file.
